


Dancing

by LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife



Series: Shield Wolf [10]
Category: No Offence (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Love, Randolph proves that words are indeed mightier than fists, Romance, Shameless Smut, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife/pseuds/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife
Summary: Where Professor Miller proves that words are indeed mightier than the sharpest of blades. His keen intellect and wit can gouge and rend his victims to pieces better than the sharpest, keenest rapier ever could. DON'T EVER ANNOY A PROTECTIVE WOLF!Oh and there may be some dancing involved.Smut is also within, as Randolph is such a randy old git!-I blame the plot bunnies - they made me do it!Based upon 'No Offence' a most excellent channel 4 police procedural series. Seriously, it's brilliant, go watch it!Professor Randolph Miller is truly an amazing character who reminds me of a uni tutor I had.A loving, eventually smutty, one-shot, set sometime after series three has ended. And set after the first work in this series.Please heed warnings and tags and end notes etc before reading.-Alright Bambinos, please read and enjoy!Kudos and Comments always greatly appreciated.
Relationships: Randolph Miller/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Shield Wolf [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978786





	Dancing

They didn't usually go to the pub on a Wednesday. It was disco night, and Randolph wasn't overly fond of the music, well, not the music itself, just that it was too bloody loud! It meant that they had to shout at each other to be heard. It bored him how he'd have to spend the whole night saying 'what', 'pardon' or 'eh?'. He usually just gave up, resorting to nodding and blindly hoping it was the correct answer to whatever the bloody question was.

His hearing wasn't exactly as good as it used to be. Too much clubbing in his mis-spent youth probably...

But, they'd the successful closing of another particularly difficult case they'd embroiled themselves in to celebrate. So he'd gone along with the rest of them.

-

Still, later on, while blissfully curled up in bed with his gorgeous girlfriend, he would heartily admit to himself that he was most definitely glad that he had ended up going. While she cuddled up to him as close as she could get, he would cheerfully accept the knowledge that he'd have a banging hangover in the morning. _It was worth it!_ Yes, as they were snuggled up in bed later, he'd think back on the night's delicious events. Then, he'd willingly admit that the bloody music that night certainly did have some unforeseen but glorious benefits…

-

The music had thankfully changed, going from noisy ravey dance stuff, to more popular songs.

"Thank Christ!" Bea said to Randolph. "Some actual music instead of just noise!"

"You're getting old love," he chuckled at her.

She smiled up at him and reached up for a kiss.

They were currently sat close together, secluded away from the noise, sharing a wall seat at the back of the pub. Far enough from the dance area and speakers so that they could happily talk without shouting.

He'd one arm around her, holding her close to his side, while the other busily texted. Just some 'work stuff' he'd told her.

He finished sending, smirked to himself, put his phone back in his pocket and leaned forward to pick his pint back up. He'd been nursing it for the past twenty minutes. He'd have to get up soon to get another. But he was loathe to move anywhere just for the moment. At the moment, he was thoroughly enjoying being the centre of his lover's lovely attention. He was completely engrossed in the attentiveness she currently lavished upon him.

Bea was angled towards him, sat sideways, she happily played with his very beardy face. She ran her fingers through and along his hairy cheeks and chin. Sometimes threading her fingers through the soft hair at the back of his head. While her fingers were there, she gently stroked his neck just below and on his nape, rubbing small circles on his skin. When she did that, it caused him to close his eyes and tilt his head forwards, wordlessly begging for more. She interspersed all this with gentle strokes along his temples and the side of his head. Those were mixed in with small kisses to his ear and cheek, or his lips if he turned towards her.

He closed his eyes and sighed contentedly.

"You'll have me asleep in your lap if you carry on like that," he said at her.

"Like you'd ever be able to sleep with your head down there," she sniggered at him. "Wicked man!"

He turned towards her, his eyes opening and twinkling. His face transformed into a wickedly wide and wanton grin, aimed directly at her.

"Yea, you're probably right love. But it's your own fault for being so delicious," he licked his lips, causing her to giggle and blush.

"Do you want another," he asked, pointing at her empty glass. "I'm off Hobbit-like to battle my way to the bar and back," he said as he finally finished off the dregs of his drink.

"Yes please," she nodded, "don't be too long though," she added nervously.

He stood and leant down to kiss her deeply on the lips. He finally pulled away and leant in, close to her ear.

"That'll keep them away, they've all seen that you're mine now," he said.

"And besides, you can see me from here love," he added, pointing just over to the left of them, to the bar, "just come get me if anyone gives you any trouble."

He planted a final kiss on her lips, then set off on his mission.

She smiled at his retreating back, and watched as he stood at the crowded bar. He was one of the tallest there, just shy of six foot, a whole foot taller than her! He shouldn't have any problems getting noticed, she thought. Then he'd be back with her soon.

She didn't like the way the group of three men had been eyeing them all night. She knew this was a mostly police bar, but she hadn't recognised them from the station. She'd pointed them out to Randolph and he'd said they were part of the new batch of baby coppers, freshly released from the academy. He'd dismissed them, and told her not to worry.

She checked around her, fidgeting with the bar mat. She glanced anxiously at Randolph's back and looked sideways at the group of men, keeping an eye on them. They were laughing and joking amongst themselves, throwing leers in her direction. _Hurry up love!_

They edged closer. Standing at her table now. _Randolph!_

"All by yourself now are you? Got rid of the codger? Bit old for you isn't he, that one? You need to dump him," the spokesman thumbed at Randolph's back, "and get yourself a real man!"

"Um, I don't think so, he's twice the man any of you could ever be!" she spat.

Another leaned in, "I don't think so. Why don't you come and join us instead?" he insisted.

She shook her head and leaned back, trying to move as far from them as she could.

"Alright lads, mind out of the way!"

_Thank God!_

Professor Randolph Miller pushed himself in front of the three louts, he leant down, put his drinks on the table and then pulled himself back up to his full height. He placed himself protectively in-between them and Bea.

"Go and find someone else to harass lads, this lady is with me."

She reached up and grabbed his hand. He turned to her and smiled, squeezed her hand and winked down at her. Then he turned his attention back to the trio. His happy smile evaporated, being replaced with a more sober one that didn't reach his eyes. More lupine in nature, more toothy.

"PC Mark Rogers," he glared at the first of the three, "graduated bottom of your class, must have been truly desperate to let you through. Especially after the two warnings for harassing female cadets against your name, which you then bragged about online. Tut! Naughty boy!"

His head turned, he bestowed his best glowering gaze into the next.

"PC Briggs, again lacklustre results, getting through by the skin of your teeth. Lots of right wing posts on your social media. Tsk."

He then moved his fierce stare to the last of the three.

"And finally we've got PC Greenly here! Oh dear oh dear, sleeping with the training sergeant's wife eh?" Miller shook his head dramatically. "Lots of very interesting photos on your feed. Does sergeant Hale know about this? Probably not eh?" Miller laughed evilly.

"Now boys! It would be so easy for me to publish all three of your feeds depicting your dirty deeds publicly right now. But I'm feeling a tad generous tonight, so I'll hold fire. For now," he leant forwards, and dropped his voice. "You just remember this though. If I so much as hear any faint whisperings of any untoward exploits with your names even vaguely attached to them, all your heinous misdeeds will be put out there for every bugger to laugh at," he smiled threateningly at them.

"So, go on, bugger off back to whatever crevice you crawled out from. Run as far away from me as you can, and stay there. Oh and by the way, you see that lovely lady over there?" he leaned round them and waved at Inspector Deering, who waved back at him. "She's got your cards marked too. It was her who informed me of your names. I just had to do a little bit of snooping online to find out the rest," he paused to let that all sink in.

"You really don't want to get on the wrong side of us lads. Because if you do, you'll be working the shitty shift for the rest of your stay at Friday Street. And don't think you can transfer your way out of this either. This'll follow you around like a bad fart for the rest of your service."

The three of them looked shiftily at each other. One finally finding the courage to speak.

"Who the fuck are you to tell us what to do, you stupid old fucker?" he blustered.

Miller laughed cheerfully. "So glad you finally asked! Professor Miller, head of Science and Forensics, and that over there," he pointed at Viv again, "is Inspector Deering. But we are Sir and Ma'am to you," he added sternly.

"Now fuck off, I'll not ask you again!" he motioned with his hand for them to shoo away. "I need to see to the missus here. She's in desperate need of the attention of a proper man. And I'm in need of a good long snog off of her," he winked down at Bea who was hiding her giggles behind her hand. She had thoroughly enjoyed the always amazing show of Randolph at his most vociferous best.

Miller turned back, keeping his steely eyed scrutiny fixed on the trio, until he was satisfied that they'd left the pub. He then downed the vodka he'd just bought Bea in one. He released a loud breath, and plopped himself down next to her.

"Hey?" she asked, placing a hand on his arm. "You ok?" she smiled adoringly up at him.

"All good love," he grinned back at her, his cheerful smile returned. He paused, then leaned over and kissed her deeply.

"Come up for air Miller, leave the poor girl be for five seconds!"

"Hullo Viv. Can't blame a man for wanting to celebrate his victory while he's still buzzing, can you?" he chuckled.

"I saw them scurry off like scared little lambs. What did you threaten them with?" she enquired.

"Oh, once I'd got their names from you, I just had a quick trawl through their disgustingly disturbing online presences. And threatened to make it all public if they so much as thought of _breathing_ out of line. I'll send you the gory details later," he paused, becoming serious again. "You'll need to keep a close eye on them. If it were up to me, I'd drop-kick them as hard as I could off a very high cliff," he shook his head.

"Noted," she said. "Now what are you two lovelies drinking? I owe you both a drink or three after all your work helping to bang up those rotten councillors."

-

Now they were back to as they were before. Him with one arm around her, holding her into his side, again nursing his pint in the other. Back to enjoying all the loving attention his lover lavished upon him. He sighed, contentedly again.

Although this time he wasn't as calmly relaxed as before. He was still on a high from getting rid of those three bloody idiots. He'd noticed them as soon as they had sat down, and had made it his mission to gather enough data on them before anything stupid kicked off. Making sure that he had all the weapons needed to deal with them if necessary. He'd have to beat them off without having to resort to the base brutality of using physical violence. Knowing he'd never win a fight like that. Instead, weapons fully primed and cocked, he'd absolutely, positively relished ripping seven shades of shit out of them with his keen intellect instead.

He glanced over at Bea, where she sat, cuddled up next to him. He could feel her hand moving as it tapped away in tune to the music.

He knew she loved to dance. He'd caught her at his house a few times, happily dancing away, not noticing as he watched her surreptitiously from the doorway, not until her dancing had moved him into her vision. Then she'd dragged him in close, to awkwardly dance with her.

When they were at a party, she'd happily dance too. Joyfully moving, waving her arms and clapping her hands around him. The music seemed to melt all her nervousness away.

Then they'd swap temperaments. She'd happily dance, her nerves gone. He'd be the one full of nerves instead, unsure of what to do with himself. He was sure that he was definitive proof of the phrase 'white men can't dance'.

She wanted to dance, but he knew that she would stay here by his side as she knew he didn't. He frowned. That wasn't really fair on her. If she could be brave and always put aside her anxieties of large crowds to come here, then he could reciprocate.

He'd later ask himself if the exhilaration he felt from his victory was to blame for him coming to a decision he wouldn't normally have otherwise contemplated. Or it could have been the drink, he'd had a few more than he'd usually have...

He downed his pint, stood and held his hand out towards her.

"What?" she wondered what he was up to.

"Will you dance with me, love?" he asked, his hand still held out towards her.

"You don't have to…" she answered, and shook her head, as she knew he wasn't keen.

"Don't leave me hanging!" he waved his hand theatrically. "You'll not get me asking again, so you'd best take advantage of me while you can. You'll never get a better offer again love," he winked.

She smiled up at him, took his hand and squeaked as he pulled her up and led her off to the dance floor.

He slowed as they got closer to the cleared area of floor-space that acted as the pubs impromptu dance space. His resolve flagged. Bea took over, and led him, she smiled happily back at him over her shoulder, finding a space on the floor for them, then turned to face him.

-

He felt so clumsy and ungainly compared to her gracefulness. But he was happily feeding off of her exuberance like it was a potent drug.

She stilled his attempts to keep up with her. She'd an excellent idea of what he could do instead. Something to make him feel like he was the centre of her world here on the dance floor, just as he was elsewhere. Something for her to show him how much she appreciated his gallantry in asking her to dance with him. To show him how much she admired and cherished his being her shield wolf earlier, when he'd fended off those three idiots.

So, she showed him what to do, or rather what not to do.

She showed him how he didn't need to try and match her, but instead, how he could compliment her moves instead. She told him to stand, just so, legs planted slightly apart for stability. He would be her anchor. She then showed him where to place his unsure hands on her body to help exaggerate her moves. How her flitting movements and his reduced motions could blend gracefully together. The result being that they were moulded into one smoothly functioning unit.

He grinned at her as he understood her plan, and gratefully relaxed into it. He delightedly let her lead, followed her instructions. He was freed from the embarrassment of having to try and copy her dancing, when he knew he couldn't. Now he thoroughly enjoyed his newly found freedom. He smiled at her ecstatically and even added to the moves she'd shown him. They worked together brilliantly. Magnificently! Him, her and the music. He laughed ecstatically! He'd never believed that dancing could feel so exhilarating, could make him feel so bloody sexy, instead of an awkward idiot!

As the music came back up, a new song to dance to, she felt the most content and happy that she had all that night. There were no idiots to harass her, Randolph had beaten them away. Her knight in crumpled polycotton. She never was very fond of pubs, clubs and large crowds. But now, the crowds melted away. She was always at her happiest when it was just the two of them. But with him, here, now, the music sent the crowds and her fear of them fleeing off to fly far away, further than usual. It was just Randolph, her and the music. Enjoying themselves, dancing together.

They felt like they were the only two people on the floor. They lost themselves to the music. Him the constant to her ever moving form.

Oh how he loved how much his shy love was transformed into such a sexy thing while she worked around him, using his body to anchor her moves. He'd had her dance round him before, but this time she was something else entirely. She was as suggestive as she could possibly be without actually being explicit. He was entranced, enraptured. Caught up in her siren song of a dance.

She was married to the music and him, allowing her body free movement against and around him. She kept eye contact with his sensual scrutiny as much as she could, as she gyrated and writhed around him, up and down him. When she couldn't see his eyes, when she had floated away with the music to be behind him, she instead kept contact with her hands. Placing them on his shoulders, waist or back. He twisted his head round, trying to see her and she'd giggle and move gracefully, temptingly, with the music, to return in front of him again.

Heat radiated between them. He could see the slick sweat gliding down their skin, as she moved in sync with the music. His breath was ragged, short, her dance moves making him pant with a building desire.

Their bodies touched, then came apart, then touched again.

She brushed herself against him, ran her hands up and down him. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek when she came in close. He placed his hands on her shoulders while she ground her lower body suggestively against him.

He towered over her. His hands moved to clasp her waist. Desperately trying to hold her tightly against him, not wanting to set her free again now that he'd captured her. But wraith-like, she slipped his hold, and was gone again, laughing, moving round and behind him to rub herself against his back to the rhythm of the music.

He let himself go. Let his worries, his nerves float away. Right there, right then he was living. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore; he allowed her to take him anywhere she pleased on the dance floor. They became one with the song, with the dance and with each other.

She was dancing, truly dancing now. Arms moving elegantly in the air above her, she whirled around him and whooped her happiness into the sweat-stained air. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d done this, felt so free.

They continued like that until the music stopped and they separated. She stilled, catching her breath, skidding to a smiling, breathless halt in front of him. Her hands planted on his chest and his on her waist. Panting together, from their physical exertions and also from other, more wanton feelings. Their joyful, lust filled eyes locked onto each other.

The music didn't return, instead, it was replaced by rapturous applause. The loud noise of clapping, whistling and cheering filling their ears. Their trance was broken, their eyes looked around them instead of being tethered on each other. Neither had noticed that, while they had danced, the rest had stopped, becoming their audience. A space had formed around them as others had watched, becoming mesmerised by their display.

-

He wistfully missed her oh so close proximity and could see her rising panic at all the attention. So he pulled her closer, back against him. He placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her deeply. This garnered more applause and cheers.

He couldn’t help but smile to himself as he let his tongue explore her mouth. They'd swapped temperaments back again. With the music stopped, her shyness had returned, a blush now spreading prettily up her face. His nerves had fled, he was happy to be in the limelight again.

In that time they'd spent dancing, he knew.

Because of their dance, he could clearly see how perfect she truly was. He knew, without a doubt, that she was the only one for him.

-

He broke apart from their kiss and grabbed her hand. Pulled her off the dance floor. He leant down to talk to her as they walked away.

"Come on love, I've a raging hard on that needs sorting. You got me so bloody hard, I could crack walnuts with my cock!" he grinned down at her. He was glad that his shirt had become messily untucked, as it so often did, so as to hide his predicament.

She giggled and blushed as he dragged her down the corridor to the toilets. He pulled her into the disabled loo and locked the door behind him. He turned to her.

"Trousers and knickers off love," he growled, kissing her as she complied. When she'd kicked them off, his hand went down to explore her core. His fingers pulled a desperate moan out of her. He growled deeply as he plucked a peak from her.

"So wet, so lovely, I want to taste you before I fuck the ever-loving daylights out of you love," she panted and nodded up at him. Watching as he lowered himself to his knees in front of her. He placed one of her legs over his shoulder, then leant in, towards her core. He worshipped her with his wicked lips and tongue. She had to steady herself by gripping desperately to his shoulders, her hands bunching his shirt, as she screamed his name. He looked up at her beautiful face as she panted, her breath slowing down after her gloriously beautiful peak. He wiped his beard, it was soaked with her juices, and stood back up.

He reached into his pocket as she freed his cock, handing her the condom to place over him while he kissed her.

She placed her hands on his chest when she'd done, and looked up at him adoringly. He lifted her up, letting her legs wrap around him, lining her up with himself, he plunged straight into her warmth. He paused, keeping himself deep inside her, as his lips reached down to grab a kiss from her. He pulled out, then thrust desperately back into her again. He knew he'd not last long, her dance had got his blood raging. His peak built higher with each thrust until he exploded in a deep rumble of her name. His head hung towards her, panting, his grip on her thighs tightly holding her in place, not wanting to leave her warmth just yet.

They eventually tidied their disheveled clothing as best as they could, then opened the door to leave. Randolph exited first, holding Bea's hand as she followed in his wake.

"Alright ladies, sorry for the holdup," he said to the queue waiting outside the toilet. "I went as fast as I could, but you know how it is, can't let my lovely girl be disappointed," he winked and dragged a brightly blushing Bea away.

"You're terrible!" she whispered as they walked over to the bar.

"I know love, but you wouldn't have me any other way eh?" he smiled down at her as he stood next to her, propping the bar up.

"No, I wouldn't change any part of you, my sexy, handsome and oh so wicked wolfie," she smiled up at him and squeezed his hand.

"Over here Miller!" he turned at the shouts, seeing the rest of the team sat together. He waved back at them.

"You go over love while I get our drinks," he leaned down to place a quick kiss on her cheek.

-

She sat with the group, where one of the other women officers patted the space next to her.

"So tell me, what do you see in him? He must have a seven inch cock or something?" Bea bristled, not liking to gossip about their personal details. Luckily, Miller plopped himself down next to her just as she struggled to answer. He tugged her into his side with an arm wrapped around her.

"My ears are burning love, are you telling everyone about my nine inch cock and insatiable need to satisfy your every deviant whim?" he smiled, happily listening to Bea's giggles.

She turned back to her left.

"He makes me laugh, and just knows me, what makes me happy or sad, what makes me feel safe. We talk and laugh together. It's as simple as that," she looked back up adoringly at him, "oh, and his ten inch cock, of course, that goes without saying," she added.

Miller laughed heartily at that, preening proudly at her praise of him.

"So Miller," Viv shouted across at him, "your application to Strictly is in the post already eh?"

"I dunno Viv, I don't think that the public are quite ready for my brilliance yet. And anyway, it was this one here," he pointed at Bea, "who was doing all the work. I was just her fleshy dancing pole!"

"I got you two deviants on film, captured for posterity! It's like watching a cross between Dirty Dancing and a porno! There were young lads coming in their pants, and ovaries exploding all around you!"

"Ooo, forward it on please Viv, it sounds absolutely delicious!"

His phone beeped and he opened the WatsApp video.

He watched, spellbound. Was that really him? Really them? He sucked in a breath. He'd never seen anything so bloody seductively, sensuously sexy before. He'd been to a few dodgy lap dancing joints in his time, but this was something else. This was on another provocative plane entirely.

"Well, that's a first," Viv announced amusedly, "Miller is completely lost for words!"

The loud laughter around him snapped him out of his trance. He grinned down at Bea who was smiling up at him.

"I think we've got to do that again," he said quietly, as he leant down closely towards her, "but I think I might need some more practice first, just you and me, eh love?" he winked suggestively at her, putting his phone back into his pocket.

Yes, the music tonight certainly did have some unforeseen, but glorious benefits alright… She'd got him dancing and he'd absolutely bloody loved it!

-


End file.
